Wall adapters (sometimes referred to as ‘wall warts’) extend power from wall outlets to electronic devices. There are numerous types of wall adapters, to suit different types of outlets or purpose. Domestic wall outlets, for example, are receptacles that provide power in the range of 110-120 volts at 60 Hz. Non-domestic outlets may vary the voltage between, for example, 90-240 volts, at frequencies that range between 50-60 Hz. Car chargers and other DC power sources typically accept plugs and supply power at between 12-14 volts. FIG. 12A through FIG. 12E illustrates numerous types of prior art adapters for AC outlets, including domestic AC outlets (FIG. 12A) and non-domestic outlets (FIG. 12B through FIG. 12E). FIG. 13 illustrates a standard, prior art DC plug adapter, such as used for automobile power outlets.